Just As Planned
by ahathani
Summary: A little idea about what it would be like if the whole "Kurt's transfer to Dalton" deal was someone's scheme... Smallish/weirdish, 1st fanfiction in English, please be kind to review. I don't own anyone ...unfortunately.


_I swore to myself that never ever in my entire life will I write Glee fanfiction. So I'm assuming what followed was only natural. I really enjoy stories that are entwined with the events that happen on the show. This is just something I thought would be interesting to explore: one character's perspective of the "Kurt and the Warblers: he meets – he joins" storyline._

It had to work. He never pictured himself as an Agatha Christie-style evil mastermind, but then again – it's not like he was plotting a crime of the century. Just a cunning little scheme; and he was, in fact, quite smart.

So after a night's Web surf – Youtube + Facebook, he'd found his Target. Fairly attractive and vocally flawless. And almost undoubtedly gay. And this was also important: not one solo in over two dozens of "NewDirectionsCHANNEL" uploads, so very likely to be discontent with his current position. Further investigation brought even better news: the cheerleader chick he picked up was happy to blab about anything as long as he kept smiling at her (a little spell that never failed). So in twenty minutes the picture was complete: only openly gay kid in school, one of those singing losers, diva wannabe, constantly bullied by the football team. Constantly bullied! This was so perfect – the Target was practically sitting there on a silver platter, waiting for a savior.

But first things had to come first, and it was also important to test the Target's interest before taking any serious actions. As soon as the Sectionals competition list was out, the arrival of a spy was a matter of time (after all, their own spies had already successfully infiltrated McKinley High). And who else could it be, if not the only male with a fashion sense in the gang?

To be fair, he could have actually done it completely unnoticed. Blaine totally passed by him on the staircase, and it was pure luck that he was the one the Target decided to speak to. White shirt, red tie and black jacket – he blended into the bustling crowd so naturally – just your average transfer student who forgot his Dalton jacket on his first day. It took a monstrous effort to remain politely indifferent. "I'm new here" – _well of course you are_. "What's going on?" – _only a performance by one of the most awesomely cool and popular Glee clubs you could imagine! Of course you wanna see, c'mon! Now you just stand there and enjoy the show; it's been carefully picked out and rehearsed specially for you; and thank God this day has finally come, another practice at singing "Teenage Dream" would've driven us all insane, and God, you better be worth it, Mister Defying Gravity._

And then they were having lattes in the common room and the Target shared his pain of being pushed around by "this Neanderthal", making it clear that there was not only "general" bullying, but a one-on-one situation. At this point Blaine thought he couldn't be any luckier. It didn't take a genius to persuade the scared boy that confrontation might be the answer, while Blaine was well aware of quite the opposite: suddenly confronted aggressors tend to snap and go over the edge very easily. And that was just what Blaine wanted. The seed of determination was planted and all it needed was to be occasionally nourished by a short encouraging text every now and then.

The facts that were uncovered in the process didn't change the situation much: so the dire homophobe appeared to be a closeted homosexual, so what? It didn't make him any less threatening, which the kid readily proved when he threw Blaine against the grating and then continued his intimidating behavior. It seemed like things shut down a bit while the Target was crazy-busy planning and preparing his dad's wedding, but it was then that the inevitable breakdown finally happened. The bully made a mistake and drew attention of the parents and the principal. And that was where it all boiled down to one final decision. Will they settle with kicking the bully out? And take the risk of him coming back? Or will they go all the way and pull Hummel Jr. out and enroll him into the only "zero harassment tolerance policy" school in the area? Blaine had made it as clear for them as possible that this place would be a heaven for their son, but now he could only wait.

It was a triumph. In a matter of days the Target was enrolled and enlisted as a _Warblers _newcomer. Blaine felt nothing but contentment at the thought that he'd succeeded at winning over an amazing new addition to the choir, while dealing some considerable damage to their rivals, with some thought and very little effort. The Target seemed a bit out of place at first, but was so eager to fit in, and so happy that the weight of constant fear was lifted from his mind, that he was well accepted by everyone. Blaine was happy with that and was already preparing to move the new kid from the "Target" into the "Average teammate" category – being friendly but growing distant and, eventually, fading into the background of the picture.

And then Kurt sang "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" at the solo auditions. And it was the first performance in a long time that was able to bring tears to Blaine's eyes. Or was that just a coincidental eyesore? Or maybe he simply "matched the mood" when Blaine was feeling just a bit more lyrical than usual? Had to be something like that, after all, what's so special about him that Blaine hadn't seen before?

And then Kurt sang "Blackbird."

And Blaine, surely, had a whole pile of stuff to figure out. Which he would, of course; after all, he was, in fact, quite smart.

_(Just a bit slow.)_


End file.
